Cruel Intentions
by lerathegreat
Summary: The Mikaelson family got tired of all the New Orleans drama and moved to New York. The Originals are now a part of the Manhattan elite. Elikah wants their life to be normal, so that Hope would be raised well. Kol doesn't want to change his ways. He keeps using women for pleasure and gets a reputation of a bad guy. One day he makes a bet that is going to change a lot in his life.


**Hi! While I am writing another Kol fic (Charmed x TO crossover), I am obsessed with a couple of other ideas for Kol-centered fanfiction. One of my favourite plot ideas is to make a fic based on Cruel Intentions (the 1999 movie) with Kol instead of Sebastian. The issues are the following: 1) I would not want to have Annette or someone very similar as his love interest. I still want to make her hard-to-get, to save the while plot idea with the bet and so on, but I don't want her to be _that_ innocent. So, I'm going to change her, but I don't know how yet (it may take some time to figure out, so I may not put the second chapter for awhile). Any ideas? 2) I am not sure whether I want to make an AU where people know about vampires (like in True Blood, that kind of thing), or I don't. Could someone give me a hand here? What would be better? 3) I'm going to take the Cruel Intentions script and just change some things in it. I am Russian, and writing in English is difficult, but I really want to try to make it easy to read for everyone, so it seems as a good idea.**

 **If anyone is interested in that kind of fic, please, let me know in the reviews whether I should go with it or not!**

* * *

"Jesus. We've been at this for six months." Dr. Greenbaum, one of the most expensive Manhattan therapists, closed her eyes and gave a tired sigh.

"I know." A handsome young man in the chair across the table from her said impatiently.

"And you haven't made an ounce of progress." She made another short note in the file that she had been looking at trying to avoid eye contact with her patient.

"I know."

Dr. Greenbaum's patient took out a cigarette.

"There's no smoking in my office". Dr. Greenmaum said not looking up from the file.

The man sneered at her and put the cigarette away. Dr. Greenbaum finished her notes with a quick movement of the pen and looked up at the man, shaking her head.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm supposed to feel remorse because I act the way I do? The truth is _I don't_." Dr. Greenbaum shook her head once more and opened the file again to make another note.

"Look, I'm not like all other guys that come to you. I don't care about the things you want me to care. The only challenge out there for me is women. You see a girl you like. You _pursue_ them. You _conquer_. You move one. It's exciting."

"But you said you have the worst reputation."

"I do."

"Don't you want to change that?"

"Let me tell you something, doctor. Chicks love a guy with a bad rap. They say they don't, but they don't mean it. They all think that they're the ones that are going to "save me". The trick is to let them think it's true."

"I think that's all the time we have for today".

"Same time next week?"

"No. This is going to be our last session."

"Why? I like spending time with you. You know, you're quite attractive for a woman your age. You have killer legs. Killer."

"This isn't a joke. Your brother spent a lot of money to send you here. I'm trying to help you."

"Don't be insecure, Doc. You're a big help." The young man picked up one of the Freud books from the shelf near the table.

"You think you can come in here with that cute little smirk on your face and try and flirt with me. It doesn't work, Kol."

"It works a little."

"No it doesn't. I see right through you."

"You do?"

"I hope for your sake you grow out of this immature phase. It's going to get you into trouble."

"Well, you don't have to get nasty about it."

The patient approached a photo on Dr. Greenbaum's desk and picked it up.

"My daughter, Rachel."

" _Yummy."_

"Don't' even think about it. Rachel is an exceptionally well rounded young woman, who happens to be attending Princeton this fall. She's way too smart to fall for you."

"Really? Care to make a wager on that?"

"Good luck, _Kol_."

"What, nervous I'm going to win?"

"Would you please leave?"

The man put on his coat and left.

"Asshole."

The doctor stewed for a moment, then reached into her desk, sifted through some papers where she found a pack of Benson & Hedges and lighted one up. She looked at the photo of her daughter, then hit the speaker phone and dialed a number.

"Rachel, it's mom."

"Hi, mom." Rachel's voice seemed as if she was crying.

"Honey, is something wrong?"

"He told me he loved me and I believed him."

"Who told you?"

"You don't know him. I'm so stupid."

"Alright honey, just calm down, take a deep breath, and step out of the circle."

"Would you cut the psycho babble bullshit, mom. There's pictures of me on the internet."

On Racher's computer screen was a page of a nudie web-sight. The title read "Ivy League Bound." Beneath the caption is a photo of Rachel tied to a bed and smiling with a Princeton banner covering her privates.

"What kind of pictures?"

"Nudie pictures, what do you think?"

"Jesus Christ, how can you be so stupid?"

"I don't know. He was just so charming. All he did was talk about how I had killer legs and how we wanted to photograph them. Things just got out of hand from there." Dr. Greenbaum said nothing and there was a sound of the phone receiver falling on the floor. "Mom? Are you there? Mom? Mother!"

Doctor Greenbaum bolted out of her office and spotted Kol standing in the elevator.

"You son of a bitch!" The wonan raced down the hall pushing several people out of her way. Kol stared at her expressionless as the elevator doors closed.

"You're gonna pay for this, you little shit! You hear me?

A dentist peered outside of his office to see what's going on. He exchanged looks with Doctor Greenbaum

"Fuck off, Harold."

* * *

If you have read this, I **beg** you, let me know in the reviews whether it is a good idea! THANKS!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the only property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
